


20/20 Perfect

by Skylar_Jax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Coronavirus, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Global Pandemic, How Do I Tag, I Had This Idea At Like 3AM, I Recommend Clicking Entire Work, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Not Regularly Updated, Really Short Chapters, Short Chapters, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Jax/pseuds/Skylar_Jax
Summary: Adrian, an eleven-year-old boy known for being perfect. He had 20/20 vision and hearing. He had never broken a bone in his life. He was a straight-A student. Every time he made a block or a pass in a sports game, he did it with ease. His teachers called him a genius and told his parents he belonged in a magnet school. His father insisted he stay in the school to complete his Catholic education and be the perfect son he wanted.Adrian wasn't sure that was who he was. He wasn't perfect. He hadn't made a big mistake before, but that was about to change when he made the biggest mistake of all time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. I'm Sorry

I didn't notice when it first started. I didn't notice it was my fault. 

Looking back, I guess there wasn't really a way for me to know it was all me. But now, if I told people, they would be so mad. Jake finding out was an accident. And he was super mad.

I'm sorry, okay? 

Please don't be mad. I didn't try to do it. I didn't want this to happen. Not like this. Not at all. People died because of me. People got hurt because of me. 

* * * * *

Sorry. Dad needed me. 

He said Jake called, sounding frantic. I can't call him back right now. I can't do it. 

I can't do this anymore. I can't do any of it.

* * * * * * 

So... I called Jake back. 

It wasn't anything new. Nothing I hadn't thought of before. 

I wanted something faster. I needed something faster. 

I wasn't going to let people suffer for months.

* * * * * 

I tried it on my half birthday.

It didn't work. 

It isn't the same as on my birthday.

* * * * *

I need to control this.

I can't keep doing this and making everyone else deal with it.

* * * * *

Jake is helping

He's given me some ideas.

We need to figure this out.

* * * * *

Mom gave me a journal to write down my thought when she noticed I wasn't' feeling myself. She said to just write, and it didn't matter if I spelled stuff right or not I just had to keep writing.

Keep writing and don't look back. 

* * * * *


	2. It's An Object. Not A Human.

I don't know why I'm treating this journal as a person. 

I'm not talking to anyone. And I'm certainly not telling anyone what I write here. 

It's just an object.

* * * * *

I told Jake about my journal. He said to provide more backstory about how this all started.

If I would have told Jake that a couple of months ago he would have teased me and told everyone I had a diary.

I don't.

* * * * *

Dammit. I slammed my head into my desk. I couldn't believe Jake had found out. I was an idiot. I left my notebook right there and he saw it all. 

He knows I'm controlling this. He knows it's my fault. He's going to tell everyone.

* * * * *

He didn't.

* * * * *


	3. Maybe I'll Be Okay

I texted Jake today.

He wanted to know how I was doing.

* * * * *

Fucking hell, I don't know! I caused thousands of people to suffer. And now I have to fix it. 

* * * * *

He didn't think I was a monster. He said it'd get better.

He was mad. He hid it. Said he had practice. 

* * * * *

When I woke up screaming for the first time my parents were terrified of what I could have been going through. Now, I think they're terrified of me.

* * * * *

I laughed. 

Jake made me laugh.

I haven't laughed in months. 

He says things can get better.

Maybe I'll be ok.


End file.
